09 March 1969
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1969-03-09 ; Comments *A portion of the show, discovered by Peel Mailing List user andysmith10. It is heavily edited to highlight the session tracks, and lacks almost all of the Peel links. *Complete show track listing supplied by Ken Garner of Peel Mailing List, to whom many thanks. Ken adds: 'This one your mystery taper taped from quite near the beginning of the show but edited more out. He clearly did not like the Idle Race. I've done the full show track listing because this show is very much of its time and remarkably consistent in its bluesy feel, and for that reason, not one of the classics, I fear...'. *The Daughters of Albion and the Collectors, both relatively obscure bands, aren't particularly bluesy either, which may explain why the tracks weren't preserved by the taper. The former group had Leon Russell among their backing musicians on the album. *The Bread And Beer Band track, a version of the theme tune from a famous BBC radio serial of the 1940s and '50s, features the then little-known Elton John on piano. Peel revisited the single towards the end of his career; see June 2004 (FSK) for details. *Love Sculpture's session includes covers of both Jerry Lee Lewis's "Great Balls Of Fire" and Georges Bizet's "Farandole" from his "L'Arlesienne Suite No. 2" - the latter track an attempt to repeat the success they had with their hit single of Khachaturian's "Sabre Dance", also done first on a Top Gear session. *Tracks marked § are on the PasB but are missing from the tape. Sessions *Love Sculpture, #3. Recorded 1969-01-28. No known commercial release. *Glass Menagerie, #2. Recorded 1969-01-21. No known commercial release. *Taste, #3. Recorded 1969-02-17. No known commercial release. *Idle Race, #5 (repeat). Recorded 1969-01-20. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Idle Race: Days Of The Broken Arrow (Peel Session) § *Cream: Doing That Scrapyard Thing (LP - Goodbye) Polydor 583 053 § *Glass Menagerie: Putting It Off Til Another Day (Peel Session) § *Daughters Of Albion: Sweet Susan Constantine (LP - Daughters Of Albion) Fontana SRF 67586 (US release) § *Taste: I'm Moving On (Peel Session) § *Family: Dim (LP - Family Entertainment) Reprise RLP 6340 § *Love Sculpture: Farandole (Peel Session) *East Of Eden: Northern Hemisphere (single) Deram DM 242 *Idle Race: Frantic Desolation (Peel Session) § *Iron Butterfly: Soul Experience (LP - Ball) Atlantic 228 011 *Glass Menagerie: Do You Ever Think (Peel Session) *Dragonfly: She Don't Care (LP - Dragonfly) Philips *Taste: Sugar Mama (Peel Session) *Blood Sweat And Tears: More And More (LP - Blood Sweat And Tears) CBS 63504 § *Love Sculpture: Great Balls Of Fire (Peel Session) (JP: 'You should hear me sing that.') *Bobby Parker: It's Hard But It's Fair (single) Blue Horizon 57-3151 *Idle Race: Mr Crow And Sir Norman (Peel Session) § *HP Lovecraft: High Flying Bird (LP - HP Lovecraft II) Philips PHS 600 279 *Glass Menagerie: Life Is Getting It Together (Peel Session) *Marc Brierley: The Answer Is (LP - Welcome To The Citadel) CBS 63478 § *Taste: Leaving Blues (Peel Session) *Collectors: My Love Delights Me (LP - Grass And Wild Strawberries) Reprise (US release Warner Bros.WS 1774) § *Love Sculpture: Evening (Peel Session) § *Who: Pinball Wizard (single) Track 604 027 § *Bread And Beer Band: Dick Barton Theme (The Devil's Gallop) (single) Decca F 12891 *Idle Race: Sea Of Dreams (Peel Session) § *BB King: I Done Got Wise (LP - His Best) ABC BLS 6022 (US release) § *Glass Menagerie: She Came From Hell (Peel Session) *Jefferson Airplane: Somebody To Love (LP - Bless Its Pointed Little Head, recorded live at the Fillmore) RCA RD 8019 *Taste: Hail (Peel Session) § *Love Sculpture: 'Inner Light' (Peel Session) § File ;Name *Tracks Too.wma ;Length *00:51:17 ;Other *Many thanks to Andy. ;Available *Mediafire Category:1969 Category:Peel shows Category:Shared Category:Top Gear Category:Not Available